


Dreemurr Family Pride Chats

by Sorio99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Group chat, I knew I had to write this during pride or I'd never do it at all, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Pride, because frisk and chara are canonically non-binary and you cannot convince me otherwise, except for a couple things this fic implies happened later, group text, pride month, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorio99/pseuds/Sorio99
Summary: You: Happy Pride, Everyone!You added a picture to the chatDemon Child added a picture to the chatDemon Child: Cheers to that.---The pride month Undertale Group Text Fic nobody was asking for.





	Dreemurr Family Pride Chats

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what I’m doing instead of writing the next chapter for An Accompanied Minor. Joy.
> 
> For reference, the chat names are:
> 
> You: Frisk (This is taken from Frisk’s phone, basically)  
> Demon Child: Chara  
> Momma Toriel: Toriel (obvs)  
> Asgore: Asgore (even more obvs)  
> Meme Skeleton: Sans  
> Genuine Skeleton: Papyrus  
> Snark Flower: Flowey  
> Angry Fish: Undyne  
> Awkward Lizard: Alphys  
> Robo-Ghost: Mettaton
> 
> Don’t ask me how and why Chara and Flowey got phones, or how and why everyone figured out who they were within at most a year on the surface. I don’t know, and if I did, they’d probably be spoilers.
> 
> Enjoy

Group Chat: Monster Family!!!

 

You: Happy Pride, Everyone!

 

_You added a[picture to the chat](https://flic.kr/p/2gjDtJT)_

_Demon Child added a[picture to the chat](https://flic.kr/p/2gjDVdE)_

Demon Child: Cheers to that.

 

Momma Toriel: Ooh my! }:)

Momma Toriel: This is lovely, my children.

Momma Toriel: Forgive my ignorance, but, what is “Pride”?

 

Asgore: Well, it seems to have something to do with being LBTG, whatever it is.

 

Meme Skeleton: wow

 

Genuine Skeleton: I BELIEVE YOU’VE CONFUSED THAT ACRONYM WITH A SANDWICH, YOUR MAJESTY!

 

Snark Flower: Asgore.

Snark Flower: I just want to let you know.

Snark Flower: Having to see “LBTG” with my own two eyes?

Snark Flower: It made me want to die all over again.

 

You: No! Don’t do that! :(

 

Demon Child: Come on, Flowey.

Demon Child: If you die, who will meme on Sans with me?

 

Meme Skeleton: yeah, flowey, it’s okay.

Meme Skeleton: anyways, the correct acronym is glbt.

 

Genuine Skeleton: OH MY GOD!

 

Momma Toriel: Oh!

Momma Toriel: I suppose that does make sense.

Momma Toriel: It does seem unfair the Gay part should get so much focus.

 

Asgore: Yes, my apologies, my children.

Asgore: I, of course, meant GLBT.

 

Snark Flower: This is why I tried to destroy the world.

Snark Flower: IT’S LGBT YOU MORONS!

 

Meme Skeleton: hm, no, i’m pretty sure it was glbt.

 

Snark Flower: SANS, I HAVE UNDODGABLE ATTACKS, AND YOU HAVE 1 HP!

Snark Flower: DO NOT TEST ME, SKELETON!

 

Meme Skeleton: please, you wouldn’t kill me.

Meme Skeleton: if you did, frisk would start crying.

Meme Skeleton: then chara would start crying, then you’d start crying.

Meme Skeleton: pretty soon, your whole room would be flooded with a mix of ghost tears, human tears, and flower tears

Meme Skeleton: which

Meme Skeleton: come to think of it, isn’t that just sap?

Meme Skeleton: or pollen?

 

Angry Fish: For the record, tori, it is actually LGBT.

 

Momma Toriel: Yes, my dear, I had discerned that.

 

Angry Fish: I was so pumped to hear that!

Angry Fish: Like, “heck yeah! lesbian’s first! woo!”

 

Genuine Skeleton: BUT UNDYNE,

Genuine Skeleton: AREN’T LESBIANS ALWAYS FIRST?

Genuine Skeleton: THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID

Genuine Skeleton: BEFORE LAST WEEK’S CHESS GAME!

 

Angry Fish: Um, yes! that’s right!

Angry Fish: But that’s just for board games.

Angry Fish: And only when there’re two players.

Angry Fish: And no tall skeletons within sight or earshot who aren’t playing.

 

Awkward Lizard: LOL.

 

Asgore: I’m still unclear what exactly “Pride” is.

Asgore: Is it just being PROUD of being LGBT?

 

Demon Child: Nah, that’s 24/7/365.

 

You: It’s Pride Month!

You: Okay, so, in some parts of the world

You: (including this one)

You: June is considered Pride Month!

You: It’s a special month just for LGBTQIAP+ people!

 

Demon Child: Can we just use MOGAI? It’s more inclusive, and it’s easier to remember.

 

Awkward Lizard: Wait, I Thought MOGAI Was Problematic. Wasn’t It?

 

Demon Child: Nah, I’m like 95% sure that was just exclusionist bull.

 

Momma Toriel: What are exclusionists in this context?

 

Snark Flower: They’re jerks, and that’s all you need to know.

 

You: Anyways!

You: It’s this really fun thing!

You: It’s, like, one of the few cool things humans came up with!

 

Asgore: I’m honestly still not sure.

Asgore: About the whole LGBT thing.

Asgore: Or MOGAI.

Asgore: My apologies Chara.

 

Demon Child: Nbd.

 

Asgore: I understand the appeal in human civilization.

Asgore: Lord knows they don’t exactly tend to be,

Asgore: Tolerant.

Asgore: But monsters at least are more accepting in general of these things.

Asgore: Without a need for labels.

 

Awkward Lizard: I Don’t Know.

Awkward Lizard: I Mean, I Kinda Like Having Labels For These Things!

Awkward Lizard: It Gives It A Level Of Community That Doesn’t Exist Otherwise.

Awkward Lizard: Like, When I First Started Realizing, “Hey, I Think I’m Attracted To Boys AND Girls”, It Was Like, “Okay, So You’re Just Not Into One Kind Of Person? Or You Like All Of Them? Or Some Of Them? Or Most Of Them?” But Then, When I Found The Word Bisexual, It Was Like “Wow! That Describes Me Perfectly!” Plus, There Were All These Other People Talking About What It Was Like And I Was Like “Holy Cow, Now I’m Part Of A Community” And It Was Really Nice To See, You Know?

 

Demon Child: Breathe, Alphys, breathe.

 

Snark Flower: I know you said something there.

Snark Flower: But all I can think is, did you individually press shift for all of those?

Snark Flower: Or does your phone do it automatically?

 

Awkward Lizard: I’m Trying Out A Typing Quirk!

Awkward Lizard: I Thought It Might Help Make My Sentences More Understandable.

 

Snark Flower: No, it actually kinda does the opposite.

 

Demon Child: *silently judging Alphys*

 

You: I get what you mean, Alphys!

You: And you’re right!

You: It’s one thing to be like “I sometimes like being seen as a boy, sometimes as a girl, sometimes as neither, and sometimes as both”.

You: And it’s another to be like “I’m Genderfluid!”

You: Or it’s different to be like “I can be attracted to anyone regardless of gender”

 

Snark Flower: Or species, apparently.

 

You: Than it is to say, “I’m Pansexual!”

 

Meme Skeleton: well, okay.

Meme Skeleton: you’re still way too young to be anything-sexual.

 

Demon Child: Yes, but until they’re old enough to examine a relationship with sex, they really have no way or need to use the split-attraction model.

Demon Child: And, since most of Western human society, which we unfortunately find ourselves immersed in, uses the “-sexual” suffix more commonly than the “-romantic” suffix

Demon Child: it’s more convenient for them to use the former.

 

Meme Skeleton: fair enough

 

Genuine Skeleton: WAIT

Genuine Skeleton: WHAT’S SPLIT ATTRACTION?

 

Demon Child: That’s when you experience romantic attraction and sextual attraction differently.

Demon Child: Like, if you could date both boys and girls

Demon Child: But you’re only physically attracted to people of a different gender

Demon Child: You would be Biromantic Heterosexual.

 

Genuine Skeleton: I SEE!

 

Demon Child: It tends to be used most often with Ace and Aro people.

 

Asgore: Aro?

 

Momma Toriel: Ace?

 

Demon Child: Aromantic and Asexual. Meaning “no romantic attraction” and “no sexual attraction” respectively.

Demon Child: And no, not like plants.

 

Awkward Lizard: Actually, I Was Gonna Say Like Skeletons.

Awkward Lizard: They Reproduce Asexually.

Awkward Lizard: But I Guess That’s A Different Type Of Asexual.

 

Demon Child: Yep.

Demon Child: Some people are both Ace and Aro.

Demon Child: But for whatever reason, most of us are either one or the other, and experience the other attraction differently.

Demon Child: Like how I’m Panromantic and Asexual.

 

Angry Fish: Wait.

Angry Fish: Aren’t you too young to have thought about sexual attraction?

 

Angry Fish: Uh, you’re taking a while to respond.

Angry Fish: Did I say something wrong?

 

Demon Child: Unfortunately, certain circumstances in my youth required me to examine my relationship with sex at a disturbingly young age.

 

Angry Fish: Oh.

 

Meme Skeleton: well.

Meme Skeleton: that explains…

Meme Skeleton: too much.

Meme Skeleton: i’m sorry, kid.

 

Demon Child: It is fine. It was not your fault.

 

You: Don’t worry.

You: We keep some chocolate in our room in case these things happen.

You: They’re currently going to town on a pack of Kisses.

 

Momma Toriel: It is unfortunate how necessary those chocolates are.

 

Meme Skeleton: so, let me get this right.

Meme Skeleton: you can be romantically attracted to someone

Meme Skeleton: without necessarily feeling any sexual attraction?

Meme Skeleton: to anyone?

 

Snark Flower: Pretty much, yeah.

Snark Flower: Did you not know this?

 

Meme Skeleton: i guess i knew it logically.

Meme Skeleton: i just never thought about it.

 

Snark Flower: Okay then.

Snark Flower: I think he’s clocked out for the moment.

 

Robo-Ghost: Personally, I’m with Asgore on this one.

 

Genuine Skeleton: HI, METTATON!

 

Awkward Lizard: How was today’s show?

 

Robo-Ghost: It was fantastic, obviously. I was there!

Robo-Ghost: But, anyways.

Robo-Ghost: Personally, I find human labels too…limited.

 

You: What do you mean?

 

Robo-Ghost: Well, it’s not like monsters follow human rules for gender binary and biology to begin with!

 

You: To be fair, I’m pretty sure HUMANS don’t fit “human rules” for that either.

 

Robo-Ghost: Well, think of it like this darling.

Robo-Ghost: How would you phrase my situation in human terminology.

 

You: Hmm…

You: Well, you’re definitely male, last time I checked.

You: You used to be perceived as a ghost without any real gender or sex

You: But you also moved into a new body with the change.

You: Except I don’t think either body has biology fitting the binary.

 

Snark Flower: Nah, Alphys isn’t THAT weird.

 

Awkward Lizard: Should I Be Offended By That?

 

You: I think you’d definitely qualify as transgender

You: Since you changed your gender identity so drastically

You: But even then, do ghosts typically NEVER have a gender?

 

Robo-Ghost: You see, darling?

Robo-Ghost: FAR too limiting for my fabulous self.

 

Genuine Skeleton: WHAT ABOUT SEXUALITY?

 

Robo-Ghost: Oh, I do know that.

Robo-Ghost: I believe the human saying is,

Robo-Ghost: “Gayer than the Fourth of July”.

 

You: LOL

 

Awkward Lizard: (He’s really bi)

Awkward Lizard: (He just likes playing up the persona)

 

Robo-Ghost: What can I say, Alphys?

Robo-Ghost: I’m a born performer!

Genuine Skeleton: OOH! OOH! OOH!

Genuine Skeleton: CAN I BE GAY TOO?

 

Snark Flower: Well, are you into dudes?

 

Genuine Skeleton: I MEAN, I FIND METTATON ATTRACTIVE!

Genuine Skeleton: DOES THAT COUNT?

 

Robo-Ghost: Absolutely darling!

Robo-Ghost: Don’t worry, we’ll have you decked out in rainbows in no time!

 

Demon Child: In case anyone was wondering, Sans has been texting me since he stopped talking here.

Demon Child: He’s figured out he’s ace too.

 

Momma Toriel: Congratulations, Sans!

 

You: Chara!

You: It’s not nice to out people like that!

 

Meme Skeleton: nah, it’s fine. i told ‘em they could.

 

Demon Child: It’s true! I have photographic evidence!

 

_Demon Child added a picture to the chat_

Meme Skeleton: why is my name “meme skeleton” on your phone?

 

You: Oh, it’s that on my phone too!

 

Meme Skeleton: don’t you meme on papyrus too?

 

Demon Child: Nah, that’s mostly Flowey.

Demon Child: And that’s only because he has a crush on Papyrus.

 

Snark Flower: I DO NOT!!!

 

Genuine Skeleton: AH!

Genuine Skeleton: HE’S EVEN IMITATING MY TYPING STYLE!

 

Demon Child: Just good old-fashioned puppy love, eh, Flowey?

 

Snark Flower: Chara, I swear to me, I’m going to find a way to kill you AGAIN.

 

Robo-Ghost: Oh. My. Gosh.

Robo-Ghost: I just had the best idea anyone’s ever had.

 

You: Even better than your body?

 

Robo-Ghost: Well, okay, nothing can be better than THAT.

Robo-Ghost: BUT! This would DEFINITELY be second place.

Robo-Ghost: Picture: Monster. And Human! Pride Parade.

 

You: OMG YES!!!

 

Genuine Skeleton: WOOHOO!

 

Robo-Ghost: It would be the first co-species Pride Parade!

Robo-Ghost: I, of course, would be at the front, wearing only the most resplendent rainbow clothing.

 

Genuine Skeleton: OOH! OOH! CAN I BE IN IT?!

 

Robo-Ghost: But of course, darling!

Robo-Ghost: Why, the very mascot of the whole monster race?

Robo-Ghost: You’d be right at the front alongside me!

 

Genuine Skeleton: YES!

Genuine Skeleton: OH, I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I’M GOING TO WEAR!

Genuine Skeleton: I ONLY HAVE TWO OUTFITS!

Genuine Skeleton: AND NEITHER OF THEM HAS RAINBOWS!!!

 

Robo-Ghost: To the mall! AT ONCE!

 

Awkward Lizard: I Should Probably Go Keep Them From Burning The Mall To The Ground.

 

Angry Fish: Yeah! and while we’re there, we can pick up some flags for us!

 

Asgore: Well, if Undyne is going, it’s going to take more than Alphys to stop the fire.

 

Momma Toriel: I suppose I should help. I have always been better at fire magic.

 

Asgore: No arguments on that one.

 

 

 

You: I think they’ve all stopped.

 

Snark Flower: No kidding.

 

Meme Skeleton: to be fair, i’m still here.

 

Demon Child: Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know…

Demon Child: Helping?

 

Meme Skeleton: nah.

Meme Skeleton: mettaton will put out any fires undyne and papyrus start.

Meme Skeleton: he can’t risk that much damage to his brand.

 

You: Yeah. LOL

You: By the way, congrats again, Sans!

 

Meme Skeleton: for what?

 

You: For figuring stuff out!

 

Meme Skeleton: oh.

Meme Skeleton: it’s nothing.

Meme Skeleton: i’m kinda embarrassed you guys figured yourselves out long before i did.

 

You: Hey, don’t worry about!

You: Everyone figures these things out differently.

You: Hey, want me to buy you an Asexuality pin for your hoodie?

 

Meme Skeleton: heh. that’s sounds great, kid.

Meme Skeleton: thanks.

 

Snark Flower: Neeeeeerrrds.

 

Demon Child: Yeah, and you love them.

 

Snark Flower: Oh, shut up, Chara.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the orientations and genders here are:
> 
> Frisk: Pansexual and Genderfluid  
> Chara: Panromantic, Asexual and Agender  
> Toriel And Asgore: Clueless straight cis parents trying their best  
> Sans: Biromantic, Asexual and Cis Man (as much as skeletons in this universe CAN be cis)  
> Papyrus: Bisexual, Cis Man  
> Flowey/Asriel: Pansexual. Used to be a Cis Man, currently a male flower.  
> Undyne: Trans Lesbian (her gender didn't come up as much)  
> Alphys: Bisexual, Cis Woman  
> Mettaton: Bisexual (with a strong preference towards men) and Male. Complicated relationship with gender.
> 
> The format is meant to replicate a group text, ala IPhone. All the names are what Frisk has their friends and family stored as in their phone. Messages grouped together (without extra space between them) are sent within relatively little time by the same sender.
> 
> As for the Alphys thing, I was trying to give each character a texting style, and I decided to go full Homestuck for her. I've read the whole "capitalizing each word" thing is supposed to help with Dyslexia. Is that true? I'm not sure.
> 
> Also, happy pride month everybody! Mwah!


End file.
